1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bandwidth management in a communications network and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing dynamic bandwidth management on a per subscriber basis in a communications network
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a host to function properly in a network environment, the host must be appropriately configured. Among other things, this configuration process establishes the protocol and other parameters by which the host transmits and receives data. In one common example, a plurality of hosts are networked to create a local area network (LAN). In the LAN, each host must be appropriately configured in order to exchange data over the network. Since most networks are customized to meet a unique set of requirements, hosts that are part of different networks are generally configured in different manners in order to appropriately communicate with their respective networks.
While desktop computers generally remain a part of the same network for a substantial period of time, laptops or other portable computers are specifically designed to be transportable. As such, portable computers are connected to different networks at different times depending upon the location of the computer. In a common example in which the portable computer serves as an employee's desktop computer, the portable computer is configured to communicate with their employer's network, i.e., the enterprise network. When the employee travels, however, the portable computer may be connected to different networks that communicate in different manners. In this regard, the employee may connect the portable computer to the network maintained by an airport or by a hotel in order to access the enterprise network, the internet or some other on-line service. Since these other networks are configured somewhat differently, however, the portable computer must also be reconfigured in order to properly communicate with these other networks. Typically, this configuration is performed by the user each time that the portable computer is connected to a different network. As will be apparent, this repeated reconfiguration of the portable computer is not only quite time consuming, but is also prone to errors.
A universal subscriber gateway device has been developed by Nomadix, Incorporated of Santa Monica, Calif. This universal subscriber gateway is described by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/816,174, entitled “Nomadic Router”, filed in the name of inventor Short et. al., on Mar. 12, 1997 and Ser. No. 09/458,602, entitled “Systems and Methods for Authorizing, Authenticating and Accounting Users Having Transparent Computer Access to a Network Using a Gateway Device”, filed in the name of inventor Short et. al., on Dec. 8, 1999. These applications have been assigned to Nomadix, the same assignee of the present invention. The contents of both of these applications are herein incorporated by reference as if fully set forth here within. The gateway device serves as an interface connecting the user/subscriber to a number of networks or other online services. For example, the gateway device can serve as a gateway to the Internet, the enterprise network, or other networks and/or on-line services. In addition to serving as a gateway, the gateway device automatically adapts to the protocols and other parameters of the host, in order that it may communicate with the new network in a manner that is transparent both to the user/subscriber and the new network. Once the gateway device has appropriately adapted data packets transmitted from a host, the host can appropriately communicate via the new network, such as the network at a hotel or at an airport, in order to access other networks, such as the enterprise network, or other online services, such as the internet.
The user/subscriber, and more specifically the remote or laptop user, benefits from being able to access a myriad of communication networks without having to undergo the time-consuming and all-too-often daunting task of reconfiguring their host in accordance with network specific configurations. In this fashion, the gateway device is capable of providing more efficient network access to the user/subscriber. A gateway device is also instrumental in providing the user/subscriber broadband network access that can be tailored to the user/subscriber's needs. In many instances the remote user/subscriber is concerned with being able to acquire network access and levels of service in the most cost-effective manner. Correspondingly, the gateway device administrator desires the capability to be able to offer the user/subscriber numerous different services and billing rate options. By way of example, the remote user/subscriber in a hotel environment may desire a network subscription for the duration of their hotel stay while the user/subscriber in an airport may desire a network subscription for the duration of their layover or until their scheduled flight departs. Additionally, a user/subscriber may desire a certain level of service based on bandwidth concerns and the need for higher or lower data rate transfers. For example, the user/subscriber who is accessing a network for the purpose of viewing text may desire a lower bandwidth service level that meets their particular needs, however, another user/subscriber who is accessing a network for the purpose of downloading files or media-rich content may desire a higher bandwidth service level capable of transferring data at relatively higher speeds.
In today's fast paced computing and networking environment it is even more advantageous to provide these service and billing options dynamically, allowing the user/subscriber to change, for example, billing rates or bandwidth capacity while a network session is on going. This would allow the user/subscriber to be billed at one rate while downloading the data-intensive file or media-rich content while choosing a more cost-effective billing structure for the less data-intensive activities, such as electronic mail (e-mail). As yet another example, the user/subscriber may be sending and/or receiving data-intensive content which requires a certain minimum transfer rate in order to be effectively communicated at the receiving end, such as voiceover IP or video. In such cases, the user/subscriber may desire some guarantee of delivery of the data intensive content at a relatively higher cost.
Additionally, the dynamic nature of this process would allow the user/subscriber to change service levels or billing rates without the need to exit the network and initiate a new log-on procedure. In effect, the user/subscriber benefits from having a more efficient and less time-consuming means of altering service levels and billing structure.
However, in current network implementations, bandwidth management is typically performed statically, at the time a new subscriber account is established. The new subscriber typically selects a service level and billing structure defining a particular transmission rate (i.e., bandwidth) when establishing the account, and is not afforded the option of changing their service level or billing structure dynamically. In a common example, the service provider configures the network to provide the new subscriber with the subscriber selected bandwidth service level, which typically involves the service provider configuring hardware devices under the control of the service provider, such as a modem or access controller. The user/subscriber is not allowed to dynamically change the bandwidth, but must contact the service provider and request a change in their configuration to allow a higher or lower transmission rate. In response to such a request, the service provider typically assigns a technician to manually implement the reconfiguration of the hardware device(s) and/or other devices or records. In some instances, the subscriber also may be required to reconfigure their host to accommodate the changes in the bandwidth service level.
Therefore, an unsatisfied need exists in the industry for dynamic management of network access bandwidth, particularly when purchasing network access for a relatively short time, such as in an airport or hotel, or with varying network access speed requirements while at home or in the office.